


Beautiful

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Castiel, newly human, has discovered his obsession with knives. Dean indulges.





	Beautiful

Cas’s eyes followed the knife.

Dean didn’t think much of it, focusing instead on cutting the ropes that held him in place before returning to the last of the vamps.

When the last of the vampires were down, Dean noticed that Cas’s eyes were pretty dilated as he tucked the machete away. He wrote it off as adrenaline from the former angel’s first near-death experience and got in the car to take them both back to the bunker.

* * *

“Hey Cas, have you seen my…” Dean trailed off as the door opened.

Cas sat on his bed, completely naked, the pocket knife Dean had been looking for held in his hands.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, voice quiet as he closed the door behind him.

Cas looked up. “I’ve never had to be afraid of knives before,” he said. “They’ve always been so...beautiful. Especially in your hands, Dean.” Cas looked back down at the knife. “I had hoped I could have some of that beauty for myself.”

“Hey.” Dean sat on the bed next to Cas. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, Cas. Honestly, I don't’ know why you hang around us, you could do so much better.”

“Dean.” Cas closed the knife, hiding the sheathed blade in his hand in one quick movement as he turned to face Dean. “There is absolutely nowhere else I would want to be, than at your side, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever almost sounds long enough.”

Cas’s smile was almost incandescent, far brighter than his Grace had ever been.

“Let me see that knife.”

Cas handed it over without a second thought, placing more trust in Dean than he ever had with that one simple movement.

“I’ve been looking for this thing all day,” Dean said. “Where’d you find it?”

“You left it on the table last night, I couldn’t help myself.”

Dean hummed, checking the blade’s edge. “Lay back,” he said, apparently satisfied with what he’d found as he stood from the bed.

Cas did, completely trusting and unselfconscious in this moment.

Dean studied Castiel in all his glory. “You okay, Cas? Comfortable?”

Cas nodded, not quite able to find his voice as he looked up at Dean.

“Good.” Dean spared a quick look to the door, glad he’d had the foresight, and automatic reflex, to lock it behind him, before climbing onto the bed, planting one denim-clad knee on either side of Cas’s hips, knife steady in his hand. “Because I can’t stand the thought of you thinking you aren’t the most beautiful thing on this planet. So I’m going to fix that.” He was still for a moment, considering the body below him.

“Did you know,” Dean started, the very tip of the blade running along Cas’s collarbone with just enough force to leave behind a welt, just drawing the blood to the surface but not breaking the skin. “That I loved you before I even know it was possible?”

“Dean.”

“It’s true,” Dean continued, knife trailing down to trace the former angel’s abs “Life I grew up in, you learned real quick not to get attached to any person, place, or thing. I had Sam, and I had my Baby, and sometimes I had Dad, but that was it.” He looked away from the knife, meeting Cas’s eyes for half a second, finding the pure _love_ there too intense before looking back down to where the knife was trailing over Cas’s hipbones.__

_ _“But you,” he trailed back up, tracing the shape of a heart over Cas’s own. “You broke through that. You, with your big heart and crazy blue eyes.” Dean lifted his knife, closing it and setting it on the bedside table._ _

_ _“I love you, Cas, have for a long time.”_ _

_ _Cas’s smile had grown soft, eyes hazy and full of love. He didn’t say anything, voice still locked somewhere deep in his chest, but he pulled Dean in for a kiss that said everything he couldn’t find the words to say._ _

_ I love you too, Dean Winchester._


End file.
